


beyond the stars

by sp00pytrashcan



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Secret Relationship, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00pytrashcan/pseuds/sp00pytrashcan
Summary: 6 years ago-billie joe armstrongs mom found a guy, he didnt seemed to leave after those 6 years. His mom starts to work harder, the  reason she starts to lose Billie out of her eyesight, and the reason Gabe starts to work on his alcohol problem.





	1. raindrop drop top he doesnt wear a crop top

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is basically my first story on here it might be a bit weird and you may not understand but ask if you want something idk

**{everything between lines is or a flashback or current time}**

 

A pair of green eyes were settled on the small window, drops of rain came down on them as Billie Joe stared at them. Slowly falling from the stars and visible for everyone's eyesight. He's been in here for a few months, still not knowing what actually happened. He wish he told someone about what had happened, Mike kept whining about it and Billie tried to tell him, but every time he was on top of telling it his mind went blank. Nothing than stumbling words came out of his mouth . Until Mike finally had enough of Billie's stupid actions and stopped talking to him, he even avoided him after a few weeks. And then it happened.

A big door went open, bringing cracking noise with it. Billie knew who just had entered, he was too scared to movie and sqeezed his eyes insteed of looking up.  
"I fucking told you no one cares about you." A deep, drunk voice spoke. Would he even realise that what the fuck he was doing was illegal?

Billie didn't react, he kept his eyes and mouth shut. The man came stumbling with enormeous drunk steps, slowly getting closer to him. The smell of alcohol and sigarettes filled Billie's nose holes.  
"Get up." He spoke, it took Billie's brain a few seconds to actually realise what he just had said.

"Excuse me?" Billie whispered with a questioning undertone.  
"You heard me little shit. Get up. We're moving." Billie didn't reacted, he knew it was a trick, atleast, until he kicked him in his stomach and Billie felt like throwing up.

"I thought you heard me. I tried to do it good. But now I have to do this." He said, another kick in his stomach, Billie got pulled up and his head smacked against the wall. The world was circling around him before his knees started to shake and his head touched the floor. Everything was painted black.

 

* * *

  **{this is a flashback of Billie being uncosciousness, like a thought of him}**

 

A knock was found on the door, Billie didn't react and looked at his hands his knuckles were open, blood coming out of the fresh wounds. Everything in his body hurted as hell and he barely couldn't breath because of the pain in his lungs.  
"Bill!" Screamed a voice. "Billie open up!" Tre...

Billie knew his stepdad was somewhere around and he didn't wanted Tre to got hurt, like his stepdad used to hurt him. Billie collected all of his strenght and slowly got up, walking slowly to the door as he opened it a bit open with shaky hands.

"Billie?" Asked Tre, he couldn't see Billie who was covered in bruises and his own blood, because he was hiding behind the door.  
"Tre you have to go."  
"Billie why? You- you never act like this!"  
"For fuck's sake Tre just fucking go!" Billie screamed and winched in pain as his stepdad pulled him by his hair and closed the door.

"Billie!" Screamed Tre, something was thrown against the door which caused Tre to head back.  
"Billie?" Asked Tre, wondering why his friend was so rude. "Tre-" whispered Billie, caughing up blood. "H-"

 

**{end of flashback}**

* * *

  **{current time}**

 

The ground was shaking underneath Billie as he was slowly getting to consciousness. His arms and legs were tied together and something was inside of his mouth. He thought it was a truck he was in as it drove over something which caused Billie to fly and land down again. He sqeezed his eyes again and tried to think about something else as the truck drove further.

 

* * *

  **{this is anonther thought if Billie, setted in the past with his real dad}**

 

"Are you gonna catch the ball Billie?" Billie made a high pitched tone as he ran and catched the ball which made his dad proud and he clapped his hands.  
"C'mon throw it back! Just throw it back, I know you can do it!" His father cheered in joy as he caught the ball from his son.

"I think mommy made cookies. Let's go inside." Billie smiled and ran to his dad's streched out arm as he laid it around Billie's shoulders. He rubbed his hair and together they walked back to their house.

"We're back!" His dad said and they were greeted by a nice looking woman.  
"Go wash your hands Billie than you can eat your cookies."  
"Okay mom!" He said, he ran with his small little legs could drag him and washed his hand.

 

* * *

**{current time}**

 

 

He could still taste the cookies in his mouth as a lost tear escaped the corner of his eyes.

Billie wan't sure if he was still dreaming or if this was happening right now. He could make out some words out of the words from the other side of the door. He was completly desorientated, his arms and legs were still tied together, just like the paper in his mouth. Asshole, he thought.

  
"He is lucky to be alive."  
"If you could call that alive..."  
"He's breathing. He will recover on his own. How much would you pay for him?"  
"He isn't in a good shape..."  
"And if i would bring him into a good shape, how much would you pay then?"  
"5 000."

"He is schooled. 7 000."  
"Mh. Okay. 7 000 if he's in a good shape. Make sure he is in a good shape. I'll be back over a month. If he's worser, our deals over."

 


	2. 6 years ago: rip belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woa this is shit im sorry this is like the only chapter that will happen 6 years ago also this is short ass gimme a few more days and ill upload a long ass chapter

"Billie come down! I want you to meet someone!" His mother said as he slowly came down the stairs, facing an old looking man.  
"Billie, this is Gabe. My new boyfriend." His mother said and planted a kiss on Gabe's cheeck. A 12 years old Billie looked at them both, why did his mother replaced his father?

"Say hi to Gabe, Billie."  
"Uh, hi?" Tried Billie with a soft smile at Gabe, he didn't smiled back at him. Slowly Billie's smile faded away as he looked at the clock on the wall.  
"I need to go." Billie said in a rush without thinking, Gabe creeped him out and he ran past them, leaving his house as fast as he could.

 

 

After a few minutes of running Billie arrived at Mike's house, almost knocking the door over.  
"Woah BeeJ, what happened?"  
"I just felt the urge to ran. Can I come in?"  
"Yea sure. Anytime BeeJ." Billie thanked Mike with a smile and entered his house.

"Do you want something to drink?"  
"Water is fine." Billie was grateful and thanked Mike as he stared into his glass of water.  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be eating at this time?"  
"So you remember when I told you that my mom was out a lot of times?"

"Yea." Mumbled Mike and nodded.  
"She got a new boyfriend."  
"Well, she wasn't out looking for a nice puppy."  
"I fucking wish she was."  
"You can try to get him out of your house."

Billie brought his sight of his glass and looked at Mike; then shook his head.  
"You should've seen the look on her face. I think she's happy."  
"So, you're gonna do nothing about it?"  
"I don't want her to be unhappy, even thought I'm unhappy."

Mike nodded.  
"If it's getting too much, then you can always head my way okay?"  
"Thanks Mikey, you're a good friend." Said Billie and hugged Mike, forgetting about the glass of water so it poored all over them. Mike didn't complain but just laughed it off.  
"Clumsy dick." Said Mike, still laughing his ass off.  
"Thank you you little shit."

"You can better go home, your mom must be worried that you ran off."  
"But my pants is wet!"  
"She gave you birth I'm sure she knows what inside your pants."  
"Dirty fuck."  
"Want a pants from me to rent?" Mike offered, Billie simply shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Better be going before my mom kills me."

Billie stood up and walked towards the door and hugged Mike.  
"See you tomorrow at school?"  
"Yea. See ya." They waved as Billie walked back to his house. Eyes fixed on the ground as he kept picturing the face of Gabe in his mind before waving it out of his thoughts.

Softly he knocked on the door, there was no response. It seemed like nobody was home. Billie sighed and slowly searched for his bike to stand on and climbed into his house. He came down on his belly with a loud 'oumph'.

"Rip." Mumbled Billie as he closed his eyes before he climbed up again and grabbed his PJ's together and headed towards the shower. He slowly got undressed and looked at the bruise on his belly from falling.

The hot water was streaming and made Billie relax more before he was thinking about tomorrow. He had a big math test and if he fucked it up he couldn't pass his year and he was stuck with a pair of babies fresh out of the diapers. Billie sighed before drying himself quickly and started to learn.

He wouldn't fuck this up.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 11 p.m. as the door opened and Billie heard the drunk voice of his mom. He has been learning since he got home and finally understanded what they have been learning for the past 2 months.

Billie jumped of his bed and walked downstairs, just to see his mom laughing that soft smile she gave his father so often. And on that moment Billie tried to live with Gabe, for his mother. Only because he missed that happy smile when she wasn't looking at him.

 


	3. 1,5 years ago: i fucking love apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got like a million of ideas but fuck it most part of the story will now take place in this time

"Billie, the teacher is looking!" With the speed of light Billie shot up and pretended he was following the lessons. She didn't said anything and Billie sighed in relief.  
"Thanks Tre." His friend who he met 5 years ago smiled at him, which gave him a heartwarming feeling.

The bell rang and with a smile Billie looked at Tre, ignoring the pain in his stomach.  
"What were you doing last night that you fell asleep?"  
"Oh, y'know. I've found a cool riff and finished some lyrics."  
"Cool! Are we gonna to practise after school?"

Billie's thoughts shot to Gabe, who would be laying spaced out on the bench after his hangover. It would take him 3 hours before he could function again. In 3 hours a band practise would fit.  
"Yea. But I gotta be home at 6."  
"It's okay. Let's find Mike, I'm hungry as fuck."

Billie just nodded and followed his friend outside, without saying anything else they took place under a tree and Tre grabbed his food. Eating it with big bites and enjoying everything. Tre was too sucked into his food to even mark that Billie didn't had any food with him.

Tre was licking off his fingers as Mike arrived.  
"Hey fuckers!" He said and settled himself next to them, taking out his own food as he nodded to Tre talking about how he was eating a bag of chips and a squirrel ran away with it.

"So I started to run after the squirrel, he didn't seemed to stop until a car drove him over."  
"Tre you ran with a squirrel and he ended up dead?" Asked Mike, looking at Tre.  
"Yes. And the chips were delecious if you're asking it."  
"Iew Tre don't steal your bag when a squirrel got hit by a car!"

"They were mine. Point." Tre nodded and stared at Mike intensive. Mike shook his head and heared Billie's stomach rumbling. Mike looked from Tre to Billie, Mike knew a lot more from Billie than Tre did. And Tre was just in love with all the food he could get into his hands.

"Tre, wanna go buy me a coke?" Mike asked and gave Tre some money in his hand.  
"Is good. Be right back." Tre said as he stood up, leaving the two boys alone. Mike made sure that Tre couldn't hear them talking as he focused on Billie.

"Did you ate anything? Not just now, the whole day?"  
"N-no." Whispered Billie as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of Gabe trying to slap him.  
"Why?" Asked Mike worried.  
"Gabe blocked the fridge. He hided all the food."  
"Why didn't you bought anything? Or asked me? You should've came to my house."

"I know Mike, but I didn't wanted to bother you anymore. It's just for one day. Don't worry." Mike looked concerned at Billie's fragile posture before giving him an apple.  
"Take this. I hate apples anyway." Billie smiled and took a bite out of the apple. Mike smiled too, he loved apples a lot, but he loved Billie more.

Tre returned and gave Mike his coke, Tre rested his head on Billie's chest, nobody said anything anymore, they already knew Tre would be stucked to Billie's chest. Mike saw the way Tre's lips formed when he was near Billie and the way Billie looked at Tre. He could tell the two boys liked eachother but they were too dumb to actually release that.

After a hour the bell rang again, Billie and Mike had English together so they said goodbye to Tre when he was near his classroom.  
"So you kinda like Tre?" Asked Mike; poking Billie into his ribs.  
"Yea, now let it as it is."  
"I can make you a couple if you want to. I mean, you guys would be cute."

"Oh c'mon Mi-" Billie was interupted by a loud fire alarm, kids running out of their classes and teachers screaming to 'just walk' and 'stop screaming'. Mike and Billie got tossed around and soon lost eachother in the big mass of people.

Billie could hear Mike screaming for him as he felt hurried hands and elbows pushing him in his bruises and the smell of smoke filling his nose as warmth filled his head. A group of kids pushed him out of the way and into a locker, his head hitting the metal as he got pulled away together with them.

The world was spinning around Billie once he stood in the fresh air, his head was stuffed with cotton and everything seemed dull. He saw the blurry figures of Mike and Tre coming down his way. His head felt like it got poked with a needle a couple of times as Mike and Tre tried to keep him up.

"Hey Bill stay with us." Said Mike as he saw Billie's eyes focused on him.   
"Yes, that's good Bill. Just inhale the air. Slowly. Yea good." Billie tried his hardest best to do what Mike asked him. Slowly the clouds in his head started to clear up.

"Let's just fucking skip the rest of the day? Okay?" Suggested Tre. Billie nodded softly. He just wanted to fucking sleep.


	4. 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update an honestly this story sucks so much but if u like kinda like it u oploaded until chapter 10 or smth on wattpad with the same title

Wednesday 8th of February 1989  
As always Billie waited for me to leave for school.  
"You're smiling. What happened?" He asked and smiled.  
"My mom's home." I smiled.  
"Paul?"  
"Wasn't their." My smile grew more.  
"How was your evening?" I asked.  
"Funny story," He said again like the first time we met.  
"My mom came home too and found us three all high playing music. Of course she didn't knew we were high, but she found out when I asked when she came home."  
"Are you in trouble?"   
"No, don't think so. My mom told me I should stay away from drugs, but eventually I will do it again. She knows that so I don't know why she keeps saying it."  
I just nodded and like always we saw Mike and Tre.  
"Hello there, so what you should've done is skipping school. We all did it, more than once. But alone it isn't fun. So we're gonna join you." Tre smiled.  
"Uhm-"  
"No no no! Don't say anything. You're with us, you need to get used to this. Trust us." Mike winked.  
"My mom's gonna to kill me." I argued.  
"Am, you're a teen and you love punk music, you're just too scared to be one. You're almost adult you can choose which lifestyle you want. Follow us and we'll show you. Trust us." Assured Billie me, I just sighed and nodded.  
"That's our Am!" Joked Tre.  
"But what are we gonna to do when we're not here wasting our time?" I asked.  
"A CD shop." Billie said with a smile.   
"And we're skipping school because of that?"  
"No, it's a CD shop with cheap one's, from people who once bought them but didn't wanted it anymore after a while and that CD shop sells them." Explained Mike  
I nodded and followed them as we walked away from school.   
"So, what did you do when you left us?" Asked Tre.  
"My mom came home and we watched a movie." I said as we walked into a street were there was no one to notice. But somewhere in the middle there was a nice little shop.  
"That's the one we need." Said Billie pointing to it. Without saying anything else we entered and they were greeted by a man.  
"New girlfriend?" He asked but Billie shook his head.  
"She's a friend who turns 17 in 3 weeks and she's too good ass." Told Tre the man.  
"Aah showing the best shop in town. You know where I am guys." They nodded and the man walked away.  
"I'll show you where the good stuff is. You can't find them here, Al keeps them aside for us." Mike smiled and they leaded me to a corner with a sign of no access on it.  
"Here's the good stuff." Billie smiled and let me go first. And he was right. There was stuff like Ramones, Clash, Misfits simple said all the good punk bands and more.  
"How much do they cost?"  
"Al can make a special prize."  
"I'll ask my mom when she's free. Thanks for showing me guys."  
"Oh the day just begun princess." Billie smirked.  
"Let's go shopping without buying anything. It's always fun." Mike said.  
"Billie loves shopping." Grinned Tre.  
"When our band is known well I'll actually buy something." Billie grinned.  
"You guys never told me the name of your band." I said when I closed the door of the cd shop and we made our way towards the mall.  
"It's Green Day. We've recorded our first album with John, but he left so now we're stuck with this guy."  
"I never heared your album."  
"It'll be released next year."  
"Why next year?"  
"We could already record it because John wanted it, he would pay the greatest part because he wanted it before he left. Well he payed his part but me and Mike still need to pay our part, and he wouldn't release it till we've payed everything." told Billie.  
"You already told us that you played guitar." Begun Mike.  
"But do you also play something else or write songs?"  
"My mom can't afford another instrument so I'm stuck with my guitar and some lyrics."  
"I wanna hear you play." Said Tre.  
"Don't worry, we won't steal your song or something." Assured Billie me. We were arriving at the mall but Billie pointed at a guitar shop at the end of the road.  
"Wanna play there?"  
"No, I rather play at my own guitar."  
"Then you're gonna to take yours to my house and play something for us. No further arguing." Billie smiled and patted me like a dog. He was just a few inches taller than me but that didn't gave him the right to pat me.  
"So, which shop do you wanna visit first?" Mike asked me.  
"I know someone." Said Billie, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.  
"Billie..." He didn't stopped until we were in front of a tattoo shop.  
"I know this guy, my cousin works here. He'll do it for free." We entered and a guy smiled nice at us.  
"Hey Billie Joe. Why are you using that girl like a dog?"  
"She needed to have a lot of things done since she's 17 in 3 weeks. One of those things is a piercing. Can you do it as an early birthday present for her?"  
"Your birthday is in 9 days. Do you want something for you or for her?"  
"Both of us?"  
"You or her."  
He sighed and then pointed at me.  
"Do her. She needs to have it done more than me." He nodded and leaded me to a chair before he prepared the needed things for my piercing.  
"And what if I don't want one?" I asked at him, the guys were still in the shop.  
"Billie Joe knows what he's doing. No worries."  
"Billie Joe? Do you mean Billie?"  
"He calls himself Billie because that's shorter, but his real firstname is Billie Joe."  
I nodded in understatement.  
"Where do you want your piercing?"  
"My ear."  
"You sure? Most people go for their nose."  
"I'm sure. I want it in my ear."  
"Your choice."  
In a minute it was ready and he showed me the little piercing in my ear. It looked cool with my red hair and blue eyes.  
"Looks cool. Thanks."  
"Billie is the one you should be thanking." He smiled and leaded me to the boys.  
"Show!" Tre exclaimed as I showed them my piercing.  
"You look a bit more punk than when I've met you." Billie grinned.  
"With time is it?" I asked, I started to feel hungry.  
"2 p.m. we're going to my house to get some food." Said Tre.  
"His mother cooks like a god and always maked way too much. You need to try it." I smiled and nodded, some good food would be really appreciated right now.  
I followed them to Tre's house as they warmed me some lasanga. The steam come from the food and only because of the smell I started to get hungry.  
"Take your time and enjoy the taste." Mike told me and I took my fork, not giving a shit about using it as it was used to be. The lasanga was like heaven in my mouth, like a god just shitted in it.  
"This taste fucking good." I said with my mouth full taking another bite which made them all laugh.  
"I told you." Smiled Billie.  
After our lasanga we stole a bag of chips out of the store (well Tre stole it once) and we were desciding which movie we would watch. We all got what we wanted because we watched 4 movies, so it was already 11 p.m. when I was home.   
I sighed in relief when everything was dark and there wasn't any car, so I could just go straight to my bed after a day having fun. I putted my key in the keyhole and unlocked the door when a wall of cigaretes and beer came to my nose. I never smoked before and drank my first beer yesterday, but after this disgusting smell I refused to.  
I was in the middle of the stairs when light went one and lighted my silhoutte.  
"School called today." Paul said with a low angry voice.  
"They told us that you had detention yesterday and that you didn't showed up today. And now you're coming home at almost midnight..." He growled.  
"And what is that with your fucking hair you worthless piece of shit? If you wanted fucking red then I'll give you fucking red!" He came running towards me and grabbed my wrist just to pull me down so I fell and hitted the stairs. Pain was spreading everywhere and tears started to find their way.  
"If you found this already painfull than you're wrong. You didn't showed up last night after you hurted me. Another sin were you would die for in hell."  
For fuck's sake that hell can me be stolen right now.  
"Let me go. You don't own me, I'm almost fucking 17." I said and tried to escape his grip.  
"You got your voice back? Then why are you using it while you know that I have the fucking voice?" He screamed and pulled me up just to push me against the wall. My cheek caught the most pain and I could feel blood welling up.  
"Tomorrow we'll go further with your redness. You wortless human being." He said and hitted me in the ribs with his elbow as he mokked back to his way to the couch, leaving me behind with pain in my body.  
Eventually I went to my room, when I didn't collapsed with the pain in my ribs. I took a smal box from under my bed and with shaking hands I opened it. It was a small box with the last pictures of my dad in it and where I kept my songs so Paul wouldn't find them. I wrote the last lines of the song I still had to finish as I took a new page in my little book.  
why are things going this way  
how on earth is this happening  
the pain going throught my body when he hits me   
over and over and over again  
too scared to move to even breath  
but yet left to get lost into the stars  
a place where everything'll be alright  
I putted my songbook away and shoved it under my bed as I slowly made my way to the bathroom.  
I was right, there was a huge bruise on my ribs and my cheek was bleeding while I had some cuts of the stairs on my head.  
I tried to get most of the blood away but it kept coming and I didn't knew what to do. After one hour it stopped and I made my way to bed, too scared to move to even breath.


End file.
